This invention relates generally to manufacturing processes and equipment, and more particularly to manufacturing of products employing a flexible bag for dispensing a fluent material to articles.
Many manufacturing processes and apparatus have as a component element the dispensing of a fluent material to an article. As one example, packaging machinery which fills a container and seals or closes the container is widely employed to package a variety of products. For certain applications, the same machines also make the container. So called form, fill and seal machines typically form a bag from a web of flexible material and pass the bag directly to a filling station where the product is fed by gravity otherwise moved into the bag through an opening in the bag. The same machine then seals the bag opening to enclose the product. The bag may also be itself placed inside another container such as a cardboard box.
Food and medicinal products are commonly packaged in the way and by the type of machine described above. These products are of the type which can flow under the force of gravity, or when pushed by a pump, auger or other suitable device. Of course, liquid materials can be packaged in this manner, but often the product is a solid (e.g., potato chips, cereal or pills) which is sufficiently granular to flow. Naturally, food and medicinal products must be handled by the machine in such a way as to maintain aseptic conditions. Accordingly, the parts of the machine which handle the food are made of materials (e.g., stainless steel) which are highly resistant to corrosion and can be cleaned. However, such materials are expensive and significantly increase the cost of the machine. The machines must be periodically shut down to clean surfaces which handle the food product and the bags. Many food products are prone to leave crumbs, residue or other debris as they are handled, which cause the machinery to become unsanitary. Although necessary, it is inefficient to stop the machine frequently for cleaning and this increases the cost of packaging the product.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of apparatus and method for dispensing a fluent material to an article; the provision of such an apparatus and method which handle fluent materials while keeping the apparatus clean; the provision of such an apparatus and method which are capable of maintaining aseptic conditions; the provision of such an apparatus and method which do not require frequent stoppage for cleaning; the provision of such an apparatus and method which are effective in mass production; the provision of such an apparatus and method which can operate rapidly; and the provision of such an apparatus and method which are economical and easy to use.
Further among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a flexible bag used to dispense a fluent material which is capable of dispensing at multiple outlets; the provision of such a bag which can be manipulated to dispense directly onto an article from the bag within any intervening structure; the provision of such a bag which can store and deliver a product in an aseptic condition; and the provision of such a bag which is economical to use in manufacture.
Generally, a method of automatically filling containers with a fluent material for mass production of filled receiving members comprises providing an array of receiving members adapted to receive fluent material. A charge of fluent material is metered from a flexible bag to plural ones of the receiving members at the same time.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of dispensing a fluent material to articles which receive the fluent material in a manufacturing operation generally comprises selectively dispensing fluent material to plural ones of the articles at the same time by deforming a flexible reservoir to eject fluent material therefrom. The flexible reservoir is replaced with another flexible reservoir upon substantial depletion of fluent material from the reservoir as a result of the dispensing step, for continued dispensing of the fluent material.
In still another aspect of the present invention, apparatus for manufacturing fluent material receiving members having a fluent material applied thereto generally comprises a flexible bag containing the fluent material and having outlets therein from which fluent material may be dispensed. Means adapted to receive portions of the bag is capable of metering a charge of fluent material from the bag to plural ones of the receiving members at the same time.
In a further aspect of the present invention, apparatus for manufacturing articles having a fluent material applied thereto from a flexible bag containing the fluent material generally comprises a support adapted to releasably hold the flexible bag containing fluent material in position for dispensing to the articles. A conveyor moves the articles past the support for receiving fluent material from the flexible bag. A flow control adapted to receive at least a portion of the flexible bag is capable of deforming the bag to produce flow of fluent material out of the bag to the articles.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, apparatus for manufacturing articles having a fluent material applied thereto generally comprises a flexible bag containing the fluent material and adapted to dispense fluent material to multiple ones of the articles at the same time. A support is adapted to releasably hold the flexible bag containing fluent material in position for dispensing to the articles. A flow control adapted to receive multiple portions of the flexible bag is capable of deforming the bag to produce flow of fluent material out of the bag to plural ones of the articles at the same time.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.